


The Guards' Room

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Prison, Bottom Dean, Corrupt guards, Corruption, Fingering, Guard Castiel, Handcuffs, M/M, Mentioned Punishment, Mentioned Spanking, Older Castiel, Orgasm Denial, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Prison Bitch Dean, Prison Guard Castiel, Prison Sex, Prisoner Dean, Prostitute Dean, Prostitution, Restraints, Rough Sex, Table Sex, Teen Dean, Top Castiel, dubcon, implied past noncon, juvenile detention center, that's really the only tag that works, very dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 06:49:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10939197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: The room held a table bolted to the ground with a metal ring embedded on top, a pair of cuffs, a bottle of lube and condoms. “Strip.” Officer Novak’s voice snapped out and Dean blinked at him as his hands reached for the bottom of his top.





	The Guards' Room

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt.

Dean glanced up when a familiar guard appeared before him. Sharp blue eyes took in his form before the guard was crooking his finger in a  _come here_  gesture that had Dean rising to his feet. He swallowed and cleared his mind of any possible nerves before following after Officer Novak who guided him towards a private room that Dean knew was rarely used for anything but the guards’ pleasure. Its only use was by guards for the same reason that Officer Novak took him there.

He knew guards used this room for its lack of security camera, the way sound was muffled and the simple contents of the room fit the Juvenile Detention Center’s Guard’s needs perfectly.

The room held a table bolted to the ground with a metal ring embedded on top, a pair of cuffs, a bottle of lube and condoms. “Strip.” Officer Novak’s voice snapped out and Dean blinked at him as his hands reached for the bottom of his top. “Be a good boy and I might let you come this time." 

Officer Novak _never_ let him come. None of the guards who had chosen to bring him to this room, handcuff him to the table and fuck him ever let him come. Dean had learned that if he wanted to make sure the guards didn’t give him a hard time then it was best to obey them to the letter whenever they brought him to this room.

After months of being brought into the room multiple times a week, sometimes several times a day depending on who worked, Dean’s body had developed a bit of a Pavlovian response, a response he’d developed before coming to this Center, that acted up at certain sounds and commands.

The rough tone of Officer Novak’s voice had a shiver running down Dean’s back and his cock hardening in his pants against his will. He had always gotten a little excited when he was manhandled or roughed around. That fact was one reason he’d been such a popular prostitute when he’d been found after running away from home and ending up with a pimp.

Officer Novak’s rough treatment was playing to that fact and Dean wondered if the older man knew. It wasn’t _why_ he was in this Center but the way his body unwittingly responded gave him away and he knew his automatic response was probably telling.

Dean knew he’d be begging for it half way in, begging and moaning and whining for it, and Officer Novak knew it just as well. Every guard who had brought him to this room, stripped him and shoved inside of him knew it.

Often times they referred to him as a _pretty little whore_ instead of his name.

He carefully tugged off his top and then removed his bottoms, shoes hidden by the pants, until he stood before Officer Novak completely naked. There were fresh bruises at his hips from earlier that he knew the guard he see.  He didn’t even twitch at the unwavering stare.

Dean was past the point of being self-conscious about his body, being a whore early on in life helped, as the guard stepped close to run his hands over Dean’s frame, a hand going down to palm his small balls, before moving back up.

"Over the table.” they were simple instructions and Dean moved to comply as he arranged himself over the table so his ass was perfectly presented to the guard. The one time, the first time he’d been brought into this room the same day he’d arrived, he’d failed to comply which had ended with his ass burning and it hurt each time he’d had to sit down.

His hands were cuffed, attached to the ring so he couldn’t move from position until he was given permission, while Officer Novak took a step back to simply admire the view of Dean laid out for him.

Dean knew he could have it far worse, he’d seen the other guards and heard horror stories, so he willingly followed Officer Novak to the same room every time the guard wanted him. He was _always_ quick to follow whichever guard came to use him because he didn’t want to end up as one of the horror stories he heard. Dean moaned and whined and begged for every guard that used him each time.

It was something he’d learned from selling his body on the street. Dean just forced himself to think of it that way. He was selling his body to the guards for a roof over his head, clothing and food.

He focused back on what was happening and felt slick fingers at his ass. Officer Novak’s fingers pushed into him, his ass still slightly loose from the fucking Officer Lafitte had indulged in earlier, before longer fingers started working him open further. Little sparks of pleasure started to rush through him each time fingers brushed his prostate, knowingly teasing him and forcing him to enjoy it. Dean twitched on the table, ass reflexively clenching, as he felt fingers stretching him wide before suddenly crooking to stroke his prostate more insistently.

It had high moans escaping him and he clenched around the fingers moving inside his ass before they withdrew and his hole was clenching around nothing. Officer Novak always opened him up just enough because the guard preferred a _tighter fit_. “I’m so pleased you ended up in here.” Officer Novak spoke and Dean shivered at the cool metal under him as he lay there bent over, vulnerable and exposed. “A tight little ass and plump lips. I’d bet anything if they wouldn’t have caught you stealing it would have been for whoring. You have that look about you and you take it up the ass like a pro.”

Dean flushed at the comments, flushed at the truth in Officer Novak’s musing, as he squirmed when a wrapper was torn open. He knew what was coming next, his breathing hitching in his chest, before he felt the blunt head of Officer Novak’s cock against his loose hole. It pushed in, spreading his hole wide to accommodate a cock that was smaller than Officer Lafitte’s but still decent sized, before the guard started fucking into him with short little thrusts.

The stretch ached causing his cock to soften, his breathing to catch in his chest and his eyes to squeeze shut.

Inch by inch the older man moved into him, stretching him wide and filling him up, while helpless little gasps escaped Dean and his body shuddered. He bared down into it and felt Officer Novak finally bottom out. This time Officer Novak started off draping over him and pressing him harder into the table, the edge of it digging in and causing him to whine in discomfort, before Officer Novak thrust forward into Dean’s hole with a grunt.

Grunts and moans fell from his lips as Dean’s muscles fluttered around him and hugged the length of his cock tightly. “Greedy for it.” Officer Novak grunted as he rocked forward into Dean and a helpless moan escaped Dean as he felt the guard getting lost in his body.

Dean sometimes wandered if anyone knew what the guards in this facility did or if they knew and they didn’t care because the teens in this facility were all ‘budding criminals’. He was more than sure it was illegal for them to cuff juvenile delinquents and fuck them in a room without cameras, a room in a part of the facility that wasn’t used and lacked security. It was impossible to miss that fact.

When Officer Novak moved back it was to grip Dean’s hips, fingers dug in where bruises already painted his freckled skin, and he started to fuck forward at a quicker pace. It was hard and fast as Officer Novak’s cock brushed against Dean’s prostate to send more pleasure racing through Dean where he was laid out before the older man. “ _Please_.” it punched out and it was like a dam broke as Dean’s mouth started spilling out pleads for release. He begged for Officer Novak to go harder and faster and deeper because Dean was going crazy.

All of the teasing, torturing him by fucking him to the point of need and then _not_ letting him come was horrible. He wanted to reach down, to stroke himself, and the handcuffs rattled on the metal table as he jerked.

The chain on the handcuffs continued to rattle against the table as Officer Novak’s hips kept snapping forward viciously, the ringing slap of skin against skin filling the small room, and the older man’s cock repeatedly buried into Dean’s aching hole. His movements became wilder and lost their rhythm the closer to got to his orgasm.

It was the same every single time he was fucked. Dean knew the differences in the guards and he still remembered the differences in his regulars who had probably moved on to another whore.

Officer Novak’s moan filled the room as he shoved himself deep and came, hips jerking and sounds of pleasure escaped him. Dean could hear the guard’s breathing returning to normal as his cock slipped free and he shoved the condom into a bag he’d brought to deal with later.

Behind him blue eyes took in the scene of Dean’s hole fucked open and his nude body still bent over the table. Officer Novak easily picked Dean up to turn him over so Dean was arranged on the table differently. Dean’s arms were still above his head and his legs still dangled but not his small hard cock that was now exposed.

Slowly Officer Novak ran his fingers up the small hard cock before he gripped it and jerking Dean quickly. Whines and breathy moans escaped as Dean bucked into him. The instant Officer Novak felt Dean’s orgasm coming he gripped the base of the boy’s cock to watch as Dean started to wildly beg to come.

“Please please please please!” tears filled Dean’s eyes as desperation filled him. He’d been so close. So close and now Officer Novak smirked down at him as Dean’s hole clenched, his body tense and need coiled thickly inside of him.

Officer Novak seemed to notice something and Dean glanced over to see that the condom the guard had pulled off had left a mess behind.

Dean watched as the guard swiped his fingers through the mess and pressed it to Dean’s mouth. “Got to clean this up.” Officer Novak watched Dean reluctantly open his mouth to accept the fingers, to suck them clean, as Officer Novak started to systematically feed Dean the mess of his release until it was gone. “Good boy.” he uncuffed Dean and watched Dean rub his wrists before hoping off the table.

He carefully pulled his clothing back on, allowed Officer Novak’s inspection, before he was being lead towards the door. Shame flushed his cheeks and Dean looked away, shifting on his feet, as he waited for the door to open.

“And remember, Dean…that ass and mouth of yours are mine whenever I want. Remember that.” Officer Novak watched Dean nod before he was leading Dean away from the room once more. They passed another guard leading another teenager towards the room but Dean refused to make eye contact as the guards spoke. He could hear the other guard making a comment about how he wanted to try Dean himself. Officer Novak pointed out he didn’t have a bad choice and that the guard could _always_ fuck Dean during a later break.

After they finished talking Officer Novak resumed leading him back and Dean started to work on covering up the slight wince he made with almost every step. Officer Novak was rather rough but he’d gotten used to it. This particular guard wasn’t even the roughest when it came to fucking but each step still reminded him of the light prep job.

“I’ll see you Wednesday.” came Officer Novak’s voice as he glanced at Dean and left Dean alone once more. Tomorrow when Officer Novak worked it wouldn’t be Dean led back to the room, it would be Samandriel who Dean often saw being led by Officer Novak to that room or one of the other juveniles in the Center that the guard favored when he wanted to get off and wasn’t using Dean.

Dean would likely find himself used by one or more of the other guards. There was a bit of pattern in who used him and when, the guards often enjoying more of a variety instead of sticking to one of them. He didn’t bother to meet any of the eyes looking at him, the knowing looks or even the looks of interest because more than one of his fellow juveniles had expressed interest in fucking him.

After years of being fucked daily being locked up in this Center wasn’t all that different then working for a pimp.

**Author's Note:**

> Not one of the fics that you all have been voting for but I hope some of you enjoyed this one! A little different set up but I noticed quite a few of you seem to like fics in a prison-like set up so this one should be right up your alley!
> 
> Though they're not in a relationship I thought you all might like some Cas/Dean smut.


End file.
